¿Quién eres tú?
by MaryBlue
Summary: {AU} NADA ES COLOR DE ROSA. Fic basado en una repentina circunstancia que cambia la vida tanto de Kate, Rick y todos los suyos completamente. Si te gusta el drama este es tu fic. DADLE UN OPORTUNIDAD. Capítulo.6
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Miró a su hijo correr por el verde jardín. Los rayos del sol hacían que su piel, ya de por sí morena, se oscurecía más. Sonrió, en eso se parecía a su padre.

Le saludó cuando de nuevo pasó por delante de ella. Eran días como ese, cuando salía de trabajar y lo recogía del colegio e iban al parque a la espera de su marido, cuando más plena se sentía.

Lo miraba siempre de la misma forma, y quien pasara por allí diría que se le caía la baba. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, era tanto lo que había pasado, tanto tiempo el esperado, que simplemente no podía evitarlo, aunque su propio hijo, ya a sus cinco años, le pedía, le suplicaba que no le mirara de aquella manera.

Desvió su vista, pero no su atención del muchacho, cuando a lo lejos vislumbró la figura de Espósito.

Y entonces sonrió aún más si podía.

- ¡Hey! - Le saludó y la besó cuando estuvo cerca.

- Creía que llegarías un poco más tarde.- dijo Lanie.

- Y eso pensaba, pero la jefa me ha dejado salir antes.

- Vaya, que considerado por su parte.

Él asintió. Escuchó a lo lejos un "¡Papi!" muy conocido y se fijó en que su hijo se acercaba a él corriendo y, al vuelo, lo cogió en brazos.

- Hola pequeñajo, ¿qué tal os ha ido el día?- Preguntó mirando a su mujer y a su hijo.

- Yo tuve un día tranquilo y este pequeñín…- cogió a su hijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, las risas del niño empezó a sonar por todo el parque- ha vuelto a sacar un diez.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo maravillado el padre- ¡qué orgulloso estoy!- le dijo entusiasmado, y agarrando a su hijo por las axilas, lo puso sentado en sus hombros.

- ¿Qué te parece si papá os invita a ti y a tu madre a tu restaurante favorito para celebrarlo?

Por más respuestas el niño asintió enérgicamente, sonriendo. Eso provocó que brotara de la garganta de ambos padres una gran carcajada que asustó a un par de transeúntes de los alrededores.

Y aquel sonido fue música para los oídos del detective, el escuchar reír a Lanie, porque sabía qué día era, y sabía cómo se sentía ella. En realidad todos se sentían así.

Asegurándose de que su hijo no se caía de sus hombros, agarró la mano de su esposa y la guió hacia el restaurante, que no estaba lejos de donde estaban.

* * *

Cuando comprobó que su hijo se había comido ya la hamburguesa de queso, aprovechó para pedir que les dejaran solos a los mayores.

Aunque al principio no le convencía la idea, ya que quería pasar el tiempo libre que le quedaba a su padre para pasarlo lo suficiente con él, la idea del columpio le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Y una vez más Javier sonrió por la ingenuidad de su hijo.

Miró luego a Lanie y la vio distraída. Eso hizo que la sonrisa que permaneció en su rostro cuando se giró para mirarla se esfumara como el viento.

Le cogió la mano encima de la mesa y se la acarició haciendo pequeños círculos en su dorso, después cogió su barbilla, alzándola, y, poniéndole un mechón negro detrás de la oreja, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Sé que cada año te lo repito, pero sólo es un día más. Una simple reunión y todo volverá a la normalidad. No me gusta verte así- terminó por decir.

- Sé que es sólo hoy, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, nunca podré. No sé cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo.

- Estoy así de tranquilo, porque alguien de los dos tiene que ser el fuerte.

Yo también siento lo mismo. A veces te echo de menos, no eres la misma.

- El dolor cambia a las personas.

Agachó la mirada. Se prometió antes de reunirse en el parque con ellos, que no dejaría ver su melancolía y su tristeza delante de su mujer, por el simple hecho de que ella ya tenía lo suyo y ésta vez, quería ser él el fuerte de los dos, el que consuele al otro. Pero sabía que no funcionaría.

Demasiado dolor acumulado como para dejarlo enterrado.

La volvió a mirar. Estaba ida, en otro mundo. Le dio un beso para traerla de vuelta y le dijo:

- Hazlo sólo por Richard, no le gusta ver a su madre tan triste.

Le sonrió dulcemente y ella hizo el esfuerzo de imitarle, en vano.

- A mi tampoco me gusta sentirme así- le confesó.

Entonces ella lo miró y comprendió. Tenía que seguir con sus,vidas, lo de aquella noche era solo un tipo de tradición que habían formado parte de ellos hace ya cinco años, y aunque le doliese tenía que afrontar la realidad.

Con esos pensamiento, fue cuando alzó por fin la mirada y encaró a su marido, mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Así me gusta más- se acercó y la besó suavemente.

- ¡Puagg!- el pequeño Richard hizo acto de presencia en aquel momento.  
Ambos adultos rieron.

Las preocupaciones quedaron para más adelante.

* * *

Más tarde Espósito se tuvo que ir para seguir trabajando y se quedó sola con su hijo.

A la tarde, decidió llamar a Lana, la canguro, para que se quedara con Richard. Debía ir a un sitio con urgencia.

* * *

Los grandes edificios empezaron a formarse a su alrededor, reflejados en las ventanillas del taxi.

Le extendió el billete al taxista y bajó rumbo hacia el alto edificio que tenía enfrente.

Suspiró.

Decidida abrió la puerta y entró, subiendo luego por el ascensor.

- ¿ Y qué le trae por aquí, señora Parish, Lanie?- le preguntó el hombre que tenía enfrente suya.

Le sonrió, un poco con desgana y se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro.

Esperó que le contestara a la pregunta, pero no llegó y supo que aquella sesión duraría más de lo que había pensado.

- Has venido aquí para pedirme ayuda, cualquier cosa, ¿Qué es?- le dijo intentando sacarle algo, aunque fuera pregunta a pregunta.

Pero sólo asintió.

Se acomodó en el sofá, cruzando las piernas, dejando ver unos calcetines verdes pardo pasados de moda cuando el pantalón se hizo más corto por la parte del tobillo.

Abrió el cuaderno de color marrón, simple, y lo posó en su regazo. Se quitó sus gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Un poco cansado.  
Juntó sus manos, entrelazando los dedos entre sí y los puso encima de la libreta, y esperó.

Lanie suspiró.

- Quiero...quiero aprender a vivir con...con el dolor, a recordar u no sentir un vacío y a la vez una presión en el pecho que me ahoga- se retiró una de las lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

El doctor Burke asintió.

- La conozco- le dijo.

Lanie le miró a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada.

- Gracias a Kate- sonrió cálidamente y le entregó un pañuelo mientras esperaba su reacción.

- Pues entonces sabrá por qué motivo estoy aquí- su mirada se clavó en la de el, intensamente.

Asintió.

- Así es- dijo.

Sí lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Tenía información directa sobre aquel asunto. Ambos sabían de qué hablaban.

Y las mentes de ambos volaron a aquel año.

A aquella época que cambió la vida de Lanie y los suyos para siempre.

* * *

Richard Castle escribía frenético en su despacho, aquella mañana, la inspiración vino sin previo aviso.

En otra sala, concretamente en el baño, se encontraba una nerviosa Kate Beckett dando vueltas sin parar. A cada paso que daba, las uñas de sus dedos descendía a una velocidad considerable.

Dos minutos. Ese fue el tiempo que necesitó para que se le parara el corazón. Y dos segundos, para que su respiración se cortara.

Positivo.

Se miró al espejo, vio reflejada a una mujer asustada y nerviosa. Y por un momento sintió pena de sí misma.

Suspiró. Volvió a mirar hacia el espejo. Respiró hondo. Se refrescó la cara. Volvió a respirar profundo.

Dispuesta a decírselo, salió del baño, predicto en mano, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, forzada.

Cuando el escritor estuvo delante de ella, de espaldas, sus fuerzas flaquearon, y su corazón volvió a pararse para luego aumentar, peligrosamente, su ritmo.

Pareció estar en un rascacielos, cayendo a una velocidad brutal. El vértigo se apoderó de ella, recibiendo una paliza que la dejó sin respiración en segundos.

A punto de darle un infarto en medio del salón, agradeció a dios internamente que el móvil sonara en aquel preciso momento. Suspiró, soltando todo el aire acumulado, y antes de que el escritor se diera la vuelta, ella ya había desaparecido de allí.

- Dime Espósito- fue lo que dijo nada más llegar al cuarto y descolgar.

Su voz sonó nerviosa, y se obligó a tranquilizarse y sonar serene y firme. Sin dejar que los miedos la invadieran.

Apuntó la dirección aún con las manos temblando y, respirando profundo de nuevo, sintió náuseas, e intentó despedirse de su compañero sonando lo más normal posible.

- Vamos para allá- y colgó sin más, saliendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta hacia el baño, depositando todo lo que había comido la noche anterior en la taza del váter.

* * *

Fue un caso un tanto peculiar.

Aquel caso al principio, para Richard Castle, significaba uno más, uno de los muchos que ya habían resuelto.

Algunos emotivos y trágicos, otros divertidos y tronchantes, siempre con respeto hacia la familia y las víctimas, excluyendo algún que otro caso. Pero siempre intentando, junto con Beckett, honrar a los muertos y dar paz a aquellos familiares.

Y para él aquel caso no iba a ser menos, pero a medida que avanzaba la investigación, maldecía una y mil veces el haberse topado con él, con aquella figura que no hacía más que intentar quitarle a su chica. Y para colmo del escritor, ella estuvo a punto de besarle.

Y eso casi lo enloqueció, dejando una mella y una confusión que no menguaba.

Le surgieron dudas, ideas, teorías. Su cabeza empezó a funcionar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y llegó a tal punto que por alguna extraña razón, su mente se saturó. Se bloqueó.

Eric Vaughn se fue por el ascensor, aceptando su derrota. Pero para el escritor eso no fue suficiente, aquella sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro del otro ocultaba algo, había más detrás de aquellos blancos y perfectos dientes.

Giró sobre sus talones y la vio. Algo había cambiado en ella. Y empezó a pensar que aquello no le iba a gustar.

La vio acercarse y decidió guardarse aquellos pensamientos para la noche.

* * *

Lo malo fue que aquella noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, no paraba de observarla. No podía dejar de pensar que algún día despertaría y ella no estaría allí, dejándolo solo. Y eso dejó un vacío en él, una preocupación enloquecedora. Se dio la vuelta y se tumbó de espaldas, mirando al techo.

La presión en su pecho se hizo más y más fuerte, a la vez que su cabeza parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento, obligándolo a respirar con dificultad.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente para concentrarse, respirando y espirando profundo, despacio.

En poco tiempo que no supo cuánto, aquella presión desapareció, el dolor se extinguió.

Sus ojos se hicieron más pesados y se durmió sin oponer resistencia.

Todo se volvió negro y eso lo asustó.

Durmió profundo sin percatarse de ello.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo/prólogo. Ya tengo montada la historia, y no creo que la alargue mucho la verdad. Espero que a lo largo de la historia os pueda explicar de qué va esto exactamente.**

**Si os ha gustado, por favor hacérmelo saber. Escribirme reviews. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado especialmente a Beckett-Castle-Alba. Rated M, aviso.

¡Felices Fiestas a Todos!

**Capítulo 2**

_"Nada es lo que parece."_

Las semanas pasaron y los días seguían su curso, y Castle llegó ha alcanzar un estado en el que ni él mismo se reconocía, en el que los malos pensamientos gobernaban su mente, haciendo que se convirtiera en un ser distante y reservado para los suyos.

* * *

Fueron días tensos para la pareja y un continuo vaivén de emociones para la detective.

Estuvo tan absorta en los problemas que de por sí ya tenía ella, que ni se percató de la actitud de su novio.

No quería decirle nada, y tampoco quería aceptarlo. Sabía que estando con él ese día llegaría, pero lo veía lejano, muy lejano y con un poco de suerte casi inexistente. Aún no estoy preparada, pensó. Creía que lo afrontaría y que podría superarlo, pero se equivocaba. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía su mente se negaba a lo inevitable, llegando a causarle una ansiedad innecesaria.

El ordenador estaba encendido, pero no supo darle más utilidad que como una distracción que al fin y al cabo no le servía. Miraba la animación de la pantalla de bloqueo, parpadeante, moverse por todas las esquinas y los lados de la pantalla. Y más que distracción le sirvió para darse cuenta de que era un símil del estado en el que se encontraba. Una metáfora de su vida.

Suspiró.

Y por primera vez en semanas, más por instinto que por propia voluntad, se giró para encarar a la persona que siempre ocupaba la silla estacionada a un lado de su escritorio. Pero nadie estaba allí. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba vacía varios días.

Aquello le intrigó, pero no quiso darle más importancia de la que tenía, o de la que ella quería que tuviera, si no estaba, sus motivos tenía, y ya lo averiguaría, ahora su cabeza sólo se concentraba en lo que le sucedía desde hacía semanas.

Estaba embaraza. Y estaba sumamente aterrorizada.  
Volvió a mirar hacia el sitio vacío. Se levantó de inmediato y fue directa hacia el ascensor. No podía guardar el secreto más, necesitaba de alguien que la aconsejara. Y sabía perfectamente a quien acudir.

* * *

El olor a desinfectante mezclado con algo que no pudo deducir, le hicieron que por unos segundos se mareara y tambaleara. Las náuseas le revolvieron el estómago, y estuvo tentada a ir al baño. Hizo el intento de calmarse y respirar hondo, pero no lo consiguió. El casi desayuno- la única taza de café que se había tomado aquella mañana- empezó a subir por su garganta, quemándola. Y sintió más asco que de por sí traía. Se tapó la boca para evitar vomitar allí mismo y corrió más que nunca hacía el baño.

Abrió la puerta brutamente, sin importarle quien hubiera en el baño, vislumbró una cabina libre y allí se dirigió. En pocos segundos, el café que la mantuvo con fuerzas las primeras horas de la mañana se perdía por el desagüe.

- ¿Kate?- escuchó en su espalda.

Lo sabía, sabía que su día empeoraría. No quería que se enterara así. Porque de aquel modo no tendría ninguna posibilidad de salir ilesa de aquel embrollo que había aceptado afrontar. Porque, aunque había recobrado las fuerzas necesarias para hablarlo con alguien, con su amiga, tenía la poca esperanza de que al fin y al cabo, de aquella conversación no se hablara de ese tema.

- ¿Kate, eres tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?.

La mano de su amiga se posó en su hombro. Instantes anteriores su postura era rígida y serena. Fuerte. Después de aquello, sus rodillas se doblaron y soltó allí mismo toda la tensión, el miedo y la preocupación que no había podido desaparecer de su cuerpo en las últimas semanas.

* * *

- Vaya...- fue lo único que dijo la doctora cuando, con un nudo en la garganta, la detective le había contado toda la verdad- ¿Y estás segura?- la pregunta le pareció absurda nada más pronunciarla.

- Cada mañana, antes de que suene la alarma me levanto, y cada mañana me hago la prueba. Y cada día sale positivo.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Pues es eso lo que no sé, no...no estoy preparada para ser madre, no en estos momentos. No llevamos ni cuatro meses...y lo encuentro distante...  
Agachó la cabeza cuando dijo eso, era irónico cómo sólo en ese momento se percató de la actitud del escritor.

- Y no dormimos juntos desde hace dos semanas- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, más para ella misma que para su amiga, pero ese "casi" no impidió que Lanie lo escuchara.

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Kate, percatándose de algo que no se había dado cuenta, o no quiso hacerlo, en aquellos días.

- Entonces, ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?.

Por toda respuesta la mujer negó, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en sus ojos, y una se pudo escapar, deslizándose por la mejilla derecha de la inspectora, para al fin aterrizar en el pantalón gris oscuro de ésta.

Dejándole un círculo oscuro en la prenda. Su vista se quedó fija en ese punto.

- ¿Es que no lo quieres tener?

No obtuvo respuesta.

El corazón de la doctora empezó a acelerar, temiéndose la respuesta, descubriendo un lado de la detective que ni en sus años de amistad pudo conocer.

- ¿De verdad que...que has pensado en abortar?

El llanto de la mujer inundó toda la estancia. La doctora quiso moverse de allí y consolarla, pero por algo que desconocía, su cuerpo ni se inmutó.

- Yo...yo no he dicho eso...- gimoteó.

- Pero lo has pensado...- una lágrima se le escapó a la doctora cuando vio a su hija tan abatida, derruida.- Yo te apoyaría, de verdad, pero sólo si estás segura y...si lo haces piensa primero por lo menos en las consecuencias, y si aún así quieres seguir adelante...te apoyaré- dijo cuando todo en su mente se había esclarecido. Posando en el hombro de su amiga una mano, signo de su apoyo incondicional.

El sentimiento de angustia y desesperación la invadió, demoledor.

- Es que no...no quiero abortar...- maldecía el comportarse así, se veía tan vulnerable y tan estúpida. Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando todo lo que en ella se formaba o en lo que pensaba.- No, no quiero - negó, con firmeza.

- Bien...vale, entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Tan insegura estás como para haber pensado en eso?

La mirada suplicante de su amiga lo dijo todo.

- Tengo miedo de que nada de esto salga bien yo...

Miró al suelo, jugando con el anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

- ¿Sabes qué...? tienes razón...necesito hablarlo con él- aceptó.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana como pasaban la vida de los demás ante sus ojos. Como los niños iban cogidos de la mano de sus madres, o como una pareja paseaba abrazados por la acera.

Se terminó el resto de bourbon de un trago. Su madre lo miraba desconcertada.

- Hay veces en las que no te entiendo hijo. ¿Por qué no me cuenta no que te pasa? ¿Qué problema has tenido con Katherine...?

Posó el vaso en la mesita que tenía al lado, haciendo un ruido seco y hueco al instante. Y se permitió perderse por aquel sonido que hizo eco en su mente.

Martha Rogers suspiró, asumiendo la derrota de aquella batalla.

- Como quieras...- y negando para sí, salió del despacho dejando a su hijo solo. Escucho cómo la puerta de la entrada se abría y se cerraba, Martha se había ido.

Algo en él había cambiado, y de eso estaba segura. No sabía aún los detalles, pero algo le dijo que ese cambio no era bueno.

A la botella aún le quedaba un sorbo de bourbon y sin pensarlo, directamente de la botella, se lo terminó.

No supo lo que hacía, y parecía nuevo ante los sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Hace apenas unas semanas que había decidido apartarse. Alejarse de ella. Y es en aquel momento, cuando una lágrima vuelve a caer de sus ojos, cuando se replantea si fue la decisión correcta.

Ni llamadas ni mensajes ni nada de nada. Ni un signo de ella, de saber si él estaba bien, y eso lo llenó de rabia.

Se dio la vuelta en un intento de alejarse del mundo y obligarse a parar de pensar, quería beber y beber, quería olvidar, pero poco le sirvió todo el alcohol que tenía en su casa.

Tiró el vaso al suelo de la frustración, lleno de rabia y tristeza. Los cristales salieron esparcidos por todo el suelo acompañados por algunas gotitas de lo que pudo haber quedado en el vaso. Miró aquel panorama y su mente voló más allá de allí. Se sintió mareado. Posó su mano en la cabecera de cuero de su sofá en un intento de no perder el equilibrio y caer. Sintió náuseas. Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y tuvo que obligarse a sentarse. Puso la espalda en el respaldo y eso lo calmó por unos segundos, segundos que duró el frescor del contacto entre pieles.

Volvió a sentir su cabeza estallar. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerraba y abría ambas manos, intentando controlarse.

Sintió su peso volverse contra él, aplastándolo. Se sentía raro. No lo relacionaba con la bebida ni con nada de lo que se le pasó por la mente.  
Sin hacer nada, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Y su mente desconectó al instante. Dejándole solo.

Exhaló un gran suspiro.

Si por un momento creía que se largaba de una vez de allí, no supo a ciencia cierta si lo había logrado de verdad. Aún sentía su cuerpo pesado.

No quiso, aún, abrir lo ojos que hasta en ese momento permanecían cerrados. Pero unos golpes en la puerta consiguieron que los abriera de golpe.

Y todo a su alrededor le pareció surreal.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le dolía como si un martillo le hubiera golpeado hasta la saciedad.

Aún veía las cosas un tanto borrosa y eso dificultó el recorrido hacia la puerta. Suspiró de alivio cuando su mano se extendió a lo largo del pomo, y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con algo que lo desarmó más que todo lo vivido anteriormente. Y volvió a llenarse de ira.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo violento, seco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la brusquedad de sus palabras.

Aquello dejó sin habla a la detective, que abría y cerraba la boca, intentando que las palabras saliesen de ella. Sin éxito.

- ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez, con un poco más de tacto, aunque no se podía decir que dejaba de sonar amenazador.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo, temerosa de su respuesta.

Por más que se esperó una negación, o una contestación en el mismo tono en que había comenzado aquello, no llegó. El escritor le hizo una seña con la cabeza, frío, dejándole entrar.

Contempló lo que en el suelo había y giró su rostro, enfrentando la mirada del hombre, preguntándose lo que habría pasado para que el vaso terminara así en el suelo. Pero en vez de buscar respuesta, lo que sintió fue una oleada helada recorrerle la columna, de abajo a arriba.

Los ojos de él habían perdido aquel brillo característico suyo, aquel que te calmaba y te llenaba de serenidad.

Ahora había oscuridad en sus ojos, y sintió miedo ante ello. Preguntándose si no se había equivocado en ir.

Porque definitivamente, en ese momento, Richard Castle no se encontraba en la casa. La versión más fría y aterradora de él lo había suplantado.

Aquello la desarmó. La garganta se le secó y dio marcha atrás para salir de allí. Pero sus mismas palabras y la conversación que minutos antes había tenido con su amiga retumbaron en su cabeza.

Y eso la armó de las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Subió la mirada y lo volvió a encarar, él seguía con la mirada fija en ella.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo, sin que se le temblara la voz.

Aquello le sonó a chiste, y de él salió una carcajada un tanto escalofriante.  
Pero ella se mantuvo firme y no dudó.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho tanta gracia?

Sin respuesta, el escritor, con la mirada oscura se acercó a ella, puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y se la acarició. Suavemente.

- Te he echado de menos- dijo, haciendo que las fuerzas de la detective flaquearan. Desconcertándola.

No estaba dispuesto a que hablasen, porque si hablaban pelearían, y si discutían aquello no iba a salir bien, y a lo mejor perjudicaría en su relación, seguramente. Los temores a perderla le invadieron, y negó ante aquella posibilidad, si podía quitarle de la cabeza aquella estúpida idea de hablar, lo haría.

- Tanto...tanto- dijo en un susurro, sexy.

Y la garganta de la detective se secó de inmediato. En el estado en el que estaba y teniendo enfrente a quien tenía, se le hizo casi imposible resistirse a esos labios que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia los suyos.

Hambrienta, y con las hormonas a flor de pie, acortó la distancia que aún le quedaba al escritor por recorrer.

Y un gemido salió de su boca. Sabía que no podía dejar aquella conversación pendiente, pero se le hizo imposible parar, y más cuando sintió las manos del escritor en su culo, aplastándolo, llevándole a estar más pegada a él, sintiendo la fricción de sus intimidades.

Y volvió a gemir cuando la lengua del escritor empezó a jugar con la suya. Se le iba de las manos y quiso llevar la situación. Llevó una de sus manos a la virilidad del escritor. Pero éste se lo impidió, llevándose la mano hacia su boca, succionando uno de los dedos de ella. Arrebatándole un suspiro de sus labios.

El escritor negó, dándole a entender que era él quien llevaría la situación. Y así se lo hizo saber.

Fue el turno de él, quien llevó una de sus manos a la zona sensible de la mujer, tocándole ahí donde era más vulnerable. Y sin previo aviso hundió uno de sus dedos en ella. Robándole millones de suspiros, gemidos por cada segundo. Salvaje, rápido. El orgasmo la invadió más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera creído. Dejándola sin aliento. Gritando el nombre del escritor que resonó en toda la casa.

Y éste sonrió triunfante. Sin más, saltó, y se agarró a la cintura de él con sus largas piernas. El truco de volverla loca le estaba funcionando, pensó él, y volvió a sonreír triunfante.

Le besó con ímpetu, siendo ella la que jugaba con la lengua de él, haciéndolo gruñir. Y ella también sonrió.  
Con esfuerzos y algún trompicón que otro, llegaron a la habitación, donde, con cuidado pero con un pelín de brusquedad, dejó caer a la detective encima de la cama.

Le bajó inmediatamente el pantalón, junto con sus bragas, y contempló por un rato las vistas. Sin hacer nada de momento ahí, empezó de nuevo a besarla, hambriento. Le acarició los pechos por encima de la ropa, creando un sin fin de sensaciones en Kate. Y ésta se retorcía de placer, apretando loos puños, agarrando las sábanas desesperada, alzando las caderas en un intento de sentir mayor fricción entre ella y la erección del escritor. Le quitó la camisa y el sujetador en segundos. Y no esperó más y tan rápido como se bajó los pantalones y los bóxer, y sin que ella se lo esperara, la penetró, haciéndola gritar más que nunca. Los gemidos se perdían en las bocas de ambos, las embestida cada vez eran más rápidas, más fuertes, más necesitadas. Queriendo crear aún más placer, el escritor llevó una de sus manos allí donde ambos cuerpo se unían, rozándolo, tocándolo, creando una sensación inexplicable. Indescriptible.

Llevó su boca a uno de sus pechos, chupando, succionando. Mientras que con la mano libre se encargaba del otro, pellizcando.

Aquello fue lo que la desarmó por completo, sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido. No aguantó más, y en pocos segundos, se dejó llevar por el orgasmo, gritando con mayor fuerza que antes el nombre del escritor. Y pocos después, el escritor también se liberaba, derramándose dentro de ella. Gruñendo, gritando también su nombre.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, agitadas. Se miraron, satisfechos. Ella sonrió y él la imitó. Sin fuerzas, y sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de la detective se hicieron más pesados, y se durmió.

Él se giró para contemplarla, por lo menos aquello había funcionado, pensó. No peleas, no discusiones, no abandonos.

Pero aquello no le tranquilizó, si no que le preocupó más aún. Porque ella se levantaría y seguiría con la misma idea de hablar.

Y entonces sus pesadillas se harán realidad. Maldijo aquello.

Tampoco iba a huir siempre de ello, se dijo. Si había pelea y terminaba mal, ya se encargaría él de que no se fuera, de que no le dejara. Y lo prometió allí mismo.

Y, en ese momento, contemplando uno de los mayores tesoros que pudiera tener, se dejó llevar por Morfeo. Quien poco a poco iba acunándolo entre sus brazos, haciéndolo dormir mucho mejor que en los días anteriores.

Y una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_"Si te caes siete veces, levántate ocho."_

Dos cuerpos en una cama. Sábanas enredadas entre dos pares de piernas, y éstas entrelazadas entre sí.

Richard abría poco a poco los ojos, despertándose por la cálida y brillante luz del sol.

Se dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo, de medio lado, apoyando el codo en el cómodo colchón y la cabeza en la mano derecha. Y la observó dormir.

Su pecho, tapado por una impoluta y fina sábana blanca, subía y bajaba, acompasado, respirando profundamente, quizás en aquel momento se encontraría a años luz de de donde estaban, viajando de sueño en sueño.

Y sonrió cuando hizo un sonido raro y gracioso con la boca, pareciéndose a una niña. Después le provocó tal carcajada, que se tapó la boca con la mano en la que se apoyaba por miedo a haberla despertado.

No fue así.

Decidió levantarse para prepararle una sorpresa y hacerle el desayuno. La contempló una última vez, y después, envuelto sólo en sus bóxer, salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina y empezar con su sorpresa.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando Kate empezó a revolcarse entre las sábanas, inquieta.

Gritó asustada, levantándose de golpe, empapada en sudor. Aquella pesadilla había sido muy real.

Llevó la mano allí donde se suponía que debería estar él, pero lo sintió frío, y se extrañó. El olor a café recién hecho la sacó de duda. Sonrió.

Desnuda, buscó algo con lo que taparse, y, cuando se puso una de las camisas de él, sabiendo que eso le volvía loco, salió ella también de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Lo encontró de espaldas, concentrado en algo que no alcanzaba ver. Su espalda desnuda le provocó que una nueva oleada de deseo le recorriera.

De arriba a abajo. De los pies, pasando por la espina dorsal, hasta allí donde perdía el control. Pero desechó la idea y, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó despacio hacia el escritor.

Él, absorto en que las tortitas le salieran perfectas, no se percató de la presencia de su musa, y se sobresaltó al sentir dos brazos rodeándole, y cómo empezaban a recorrerle de pequeños besos, los hombros, y toda aquella zona alta de la espalda.

Sonrió, se dio la vuelta, y sin mirarla a la cara, empezó a comerle la boca, insaciable. Incontrolable. Hasta que la falta de aire, y el olor a tortitas, les obligó a parar.

- Buenos días- dijo ella, con una sonrisa que le completó.

- Buenos días- le imitó él, dándole otro beso, más casto.

- Hmm...tortitas, me encantan- la detective hizo ademán de echar un vistazo a la sartén, pero Richard se lo impidió.

- Lo sé, por eso las hago. Siéntate allí que en seguida están. Mientras, puedes ir tomándote eso.

Señaló la taza de café que se encontraba aún en la bandeja, aquella que tendría que haber acabado en la cama de ambos, pero que no pudo ser por el temprano despertar de Kate. Aceptó complacida el café.

Y se perdió entre movimientos y viajes del escritor de un lado a otro de la cocina. Y sonrió, perdiéndose luego en el contenido de la taza que tenía entre las manos. Se la llevó, y sintió el líquido ardiente recorrerle el esófago, reconfortándola. Y volvió a mirarle ensimismada en sus pensamientos a la vez que llevaba una mano a su vientre. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, abrumador. Y aquello la llenó de fuerzas.

- Rick...- atrevida.

No se dio la vuelta, simplemente se limitó a contestarle con un sencillo "hmmm..." que le sirvió para proseguir hablando.

- Te tenía que contar esto antes, y anoche vine expresamente a decírtelo, pero, aunque me encantó créeme, no me dejaste acabar con lo que empecé.

Richard dejó el plano de tortitas que acababa de terminar a un lado de la encimera, atento a lo que la detective tenía que decirle. Temeroso a lo que pudiera acaecer. Sus fracciones se tensaron al pensar en lo peor de la situación, y de nuevo, como la noche anterior, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, su vista empezó a ponerse borrosa. Empezó a sentir náuseas, y tuvo que agarrarse al mueble en un intento de recobrar el equilibrio. Y todo aquello asegurándose de que Kate no se percatara de ello.

- Richard, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, extrañada, preocupada.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero entonces el escritor se reincorporó, y eso la tranquilizó.

- ¿Richard?

El escritor se dio media vuelta cuando fue nombrado. Y algo en su rostro, algo que no lograba averiguar en su mirada, la asustó.

- ¿Que si estoy bien?- preguntó él, y aquella contestación hizo eco en el salón, otorgando a aquella situación un toque tétrico y fuera de lugar, incomodando a la detective.

- No, claramente no estoy bien. He...he intentado apartarlo de mi cabeza, ¿Sabes? pensar en un futuro juntos y dejar el pasado enterrado...¿Es que lo de anoche no significó nada para ti?

- Richard...- pero él no la dejó terminar, interrumpiéndole.

- Y ahora vuelves y lo estropeas todo...¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Te perdoné lo que pasó entre tú y el tal Eric que conocimos en aquel caso. El millonario. ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir lo nuestro?

- ¿Que me perdonaste qué?

- ¿Se suponía que era un secreto, que no me tendría que haber enterado del lío entre vosotros?, por favor...- río, exagerado.

Aquello se les fue de las manos, harta, Kate hizo un intento de levantarse, y salir de aquella casa, dirigiéndose primero hacia la habitación para vestirse.

- Será mejor que vuelva otro día, está más que claro que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Y se encerró en el cuarto. No pasaron demasiados minutos cuando ya lista, salió, bolso en mano, de la habitación que habían compartido juntos horas antes.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de aquel cuarto, sintió una mano envolverle el brazo derecho, fuerte, firme. Más de lo que hubiese deseado.

- No te atrevas a marcharte y dejarme con la palabra en la boca. No te atrevas a dejarme. Aún no he terminado.

- Suéltame, me haces daño.

- Te crees con superioridad, ¿verdad?, mejor que yo. ¡Oh!, sí. Sí que lo crees, por eso me engañas, por eso huyes. No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente. ¿¡Me oyes!?. Eres una puta. Pero eres MI puta.

La bofetada que le propinó fue tan brutal que resonó en toda la casa, haciéndose eco allá donde apenas llegaba el ruido.

Lo malo de aquello es que Richard se la devolvió, y ésta sonó más fuerte y dura que la de la detective, que cayó al suelo, incrédula. Desconcertada.

Miró a Richard, y algo en él había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino negros. Tan oscuros como la noche.

- No te reconozco. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?. ¿Quién ere tú?

Ante aquellas palabras el escritor se quedó allí parado, de pie, mirando fijamente algo que hubiera visto en el suelo.

- Necesitas ayuda.

Y aquello hizo clic en su mente.

- No estoy loco Kate.

Su voz fue suave, tétrica, fría. Escalofriante.

- Yo no he dicho eso Richard.

- Pero lo piensas verdad. Si estoy así es por tu culpa. Si como dices tú, estoy loco, es sólo y únicamente por TU culpa.

La volvió a agarrar del brazo, igual o más fuerte que antes.

- Richard, suéltame me haces daño.

Ella intentó zafarse, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, él ya se la había llevado fuera de casa, y le había cerrado la puerta en todas las narices.

Indignada, confusa. Horrorizada.

- ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!- dijo, tras la puerta.

Ella no hizo más que correr y salir de allí lo antes posible.

Él se sentó en su sofá, con la botella de whisky en mano, bebiéndosela a morro. Llorando a la vez que tragaba.

* * *

- Dios mío, Kate. ¿Qué te ha pasado?.

Lanie recibió a su amiga en sus brazos, y cerró la puerta tras de sí a la vez que la metía para adentro de su casa.

Su amiga temblaba debajo de ella. Asustada, derramando lágrimas.

- Lanie, algo le ha pasado. Ya no es él Lanie. Ya no es él.

Y se cayó, ahogando su llanto en el pecho de su amiga, a la vez que ésta la tranquilizaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

- Tranquila todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien...

No sabía lo que había pasado en aquella casa, y mucho menos sabía de lo que hablaba, pero sabía que nada podía ir peor de lo que ya iba.  
Se equivocaba.

* * *

Los rayos del sol volvían a salir aquella mañana, indicando que un nuevo día volvía a surgir, un nuevo día para disfrutar. Para vivir.

Kate se desperezó con desgana, estirándose, sintiendo allí donde le había golpeado un quemazón que se agrandaba a cada momento.

Terminó de abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su amiga.

Negro con avellana. Tristeza con...tristeza.

Se la encontró llorando.

- No me puedo creer que el escritor sea capaz de esto- dijo, acercando una de sus manos donde se estaba formando un moratón en el rostro de la detective.

- Ya...yo tampoco lo creía, hasta ayer.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la doctora habló entre sollozos.

- Lo siento...si no te hubiera dicho que hablaras con él ahora no...

- ¡Eh!...mírame, esto no es culpa tuya, ¿Me oyes?, sino hubiera sido ayer, iba a ser otro día. No es culpa de nadie me oyes. Y tampoco de Richard, porque está claro que está enfermo.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Que preguntes eso me ofende Lanie, todos lo conocemos, está claro que él no es así. Algo le ha pasado.

- Vale, vale...¿Y qué propones?

- Necesito hablar con alguien.

* * *

**Sé que todo es confuso, pero lo explicaré todo en el próximo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Por favor dejadme reviews. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siento la tardanza, me ha costado más de lo que creía escribirlo, auqneu ahora que lo leo no es gran cosa. Lo siento si aún después de este capítulo todo sigue confuso, pero de verdad que lo prometo que todo se resolverá y se aclarará. **_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Y de verdad que necesito reviews de este fic.**_

**Capítulo 4 **

Aún temblaba.

Y pudo notarlo a la hora de maquillarse aquella marca de maltrato. Pudo notarlo aún cuando alzó la mano, e, involuntariamente, ésta tiritaba de miedo en el aire a causa de las secuelas del día anterior.

Durmió casi todo el día, más por el shock, que por cansancio, pero aquello le sirvió para aclarar sus ideas.

Aquel no era el hombre del que se había enamorado. Del que esperaba un hijo. Aquel no era Richard Castle y tenía que saber qué le pasaba.

Y es por eso por lo que aquel día decidió parar allí, delante de aquella consulta. No pasaba por allí desde más de un año, y pensó que seguiría así. Y no es que el doctor Burke no le haya ayudado en todas sus sesiones, no. No era eso. Es más, le debía mucho por sus consejos y su esfuerzos puestos en ella.

Si aquel día se arrepentía de estar allí, es porque siempre, aquella puerta de roble, aquella consulta que inspiraba comodidad, hacían que rememorara todo lo que había sucedido allí dentro. Sus continuos miedos. Y sus meteduras de patas. Le recordaba la facilidad con la que el doctor la hacía sentir débil y vulnerable.

Pero todo aquello lo desechó cuando recordó por qué se encontraba allí.

Inspiró profundo y decidida fue a tocar en la puerta. Pero de repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe, apareciendo por el umbral un hombre alto, de piel oscura y mirada inquisitiva. Ojos marrones que no le quitaban la vista de encima, escrutándola. Hasta que avellana enfrentó a marrones. Y aquel rostro pasó de mostrar desconcierto a mostrar sorpresa y alegría.

- Kate, pasa, entra- dijo, sin dejar que tan siquiera abriese la boca para saludar.

Cuando entró la llenó una sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad. También se fijó en los cambios que había sufrido aquel despacho. Las paredes eran blancas, tirando a beige, haciendo que se sintiera más serena desde que entró. Los sillones también eran nuevos, blancos, con cojines negros, haciendo juego con los muebles, que tenía una variedad entre gris, negro y blanco. Se podía decir que parecía más moderna que hacía un año. Y eso le gustó.

–Veo que has hecho reformas- fue lo primero que dijo en los varios minutos que pasó allí, mirándolo todo, observando, grabando. Bajo la atenta mirada de él.

–Creo que este nuevo estilo le da un toque aún más acogedor, ¿qué crees tú?.

Y por toda respuesta, ella le premió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, de oreja a oreja. Y con los ojos brillantes, maravillada.

–Me alegro que te guste- dijo, sonriendo. Con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en su escritorio, enfrente de la puerta, enfrente de Kate.

–La verdad es que me gusta mucho, como tú dices, parece más acogedor-y le volvió a sonreír, dándose la vuelta. Quitándose los guantes de cuero y la bufanda. Tocando, ya con la mano desnuda, el respaldo del sofá, suave, frío a la vez, pero suave, y eso la hizo por uno segundos, permitirse volar y soñar con un inmenso jardín, donde el viento soplaba, moviendo las hojas de los árboles y dejando que el polen de las flores volara libres por el suelo para después caer por lo verde del suelo.

Y él la siguió con la mirada en silencio, dejándola espacio. Había estado tanto tiempo entre esas paredes con aquella mujer, que ya sabía de sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Era un hueso duro de roer, y le costaba soltar las cosas así como así. Tenía sus capas, aquellas que la protegía de cualquier mal, y aunque algunas había sido derruidas, otras permanecían aún intactas. Altas y fuertes.

La observó por unos segundos más y después, tranquilo, se sentó en el sofá, a la espera de aquellas palabras que tanto necesitaba la detective dejar salir, desahogarse.

Kate vio aquel movimiento. Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo se sentaba, con la misma pose que siempre le había visto, por lo visto eso no había cambiado, pensó.

Y lo vio esperar. Esperarla.

Suspiró resignada.

–Tengo un problema.

–Ya lo sé- dijo él, mirándola. Ella lo miró también, desconcertada- el maquillaje no siempre surte el efecto que esperamos, no siempre tapa las heridas.

Ella agachó la cabeza, pensando si las personas con las que se han encontrado antes de llegar allí también se habían dado cuenta de ello.

–No es lo que piensas.

–¿No?, pues explícamelo.

Giró la cabeza, en un intento de evitar la mirada interrogante de él. Y se dio cuenta de algo que, aparte de la pose que toma el doctor cada vez que se sienta delante suya en las sesiones, el muñequito de madera que había en aquella mesilla a su derecha tampoco había desaparecido de aquella habitación después de todo aquel año y toda aquella renovación. Sonrió.

Suspiró, y volvió a perfilar la estructura de aquel muñeco con su dedo como lo hizo en su día un año atrás, despacio, sin prisas. Dejándose llevar por aquella maravilla que siempre le hacía pensar en la magia que a veces tienen las personas. Capaces de transformar un simple tronco de madera, en un sencillo muñeco, capaz de arrancar sonrisas a los niños. Arrancarle una sonrisa a ella como en aquel momento.

Suspiró de nuevo resentida, apenada.

–Richard no es así, lo sé. Te he hablado lo suficiente sobre él para que tú también lo conozcas ¿o no?.

No supo en qué momento empezó a temblar de nuevo, nerviosa, con el miedo recorriendo cada poro de su piel, envolviéndola. Retornando en su mente la noche anterior, el cambio brusco del escritor sin que ella se diera cuenta. O no.

Burke no dijo nada. Paciente, tranquilo. Esperando siempre a que la detective sacara todo lo que tenía dentro, pero siempre atento también a hacer un pequeño impulso para que la detective arrancara. Como en ese momento, cuando vio cómo la detective agachaba la cabeza y sin más dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, mostrando algo que no veía en la detective desde hacía más de un año. Miedo. Terror, supuestamente a lo que podría conllevar el hecho de que lo que fuese lo que le pasara al señor Castle pudiera llegar a más.

–No he tenido el gusto de conocerle en persona, tampoco puedo decirte nada sobre si le conozco de verdad o no Kate.

Ella asintió. Esperando algo más.

–Pero tú sí que lo conoces, y por eso estás aquí ¿no?. Porque piensas que él no es así- dijo, señalando con el bolígrafo, de capuchón negro, que estaba en su mano izquierda, el moratón, casi imperceptible, que se asomaba por debajo del ojo izquierdo de la inspectora- porque piensas que hay algo más detrás de todo ésto. ¿Me equivoco?.

Negó.

–Pero...- prosiguió, curioso- siento el miedo Kate, tu miedo, pero no entiendo por qué.

Apartó la mano que aún se encontraba en la rodilla del muñeco, que estaba en una posición que hacía que la rodilla de éste quedara hacía arriba, para posar su dedo allí. Se llevó la mano que antes dibujaba el cuerpo de la marioneta hacia uno de sus ojos, limpiándose con el dorso de ésta el rastro de lágrimas. Cuando hizo lo mismo con la otra parte de la cara, empezó a explicarse:

–Estoy embarazada- dijo, con sus manos jugando entre ellas, nerviosas. Las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro sin querer impedirlo, y su cabeza gacha, viendo cómo las gotas que caían de sus ojos acababan aterrizando en la tela de sus vaqueros, dejando pequeños círculos.

El doctor no dijo nada, pero se sorprendió, se sorprendió muchísimo, tanto que se vio obligado a cambiar el tono de aquella conversación, y su postura. Separó sus piernas que antes estaban cruzadas de una forma elegante, para clavar sus pies en el parqué, poner cada codo con cada rodilla, e inclinarse de tal forma que se sintió incómodo por aquello, pero no cambió su posición

La detective observó todos sus movimientos perpleja, sintiéndose intimidad ante la atenta mirada del doctor que ahora la miraba de una forma irreconocible.

Y por alguna extraña razón que no supo, empezó a hablar susurrando.

–Y las dudas me envolvieron. Que si era muy pronto, que si sabría llevarlo, si sabría afrontarlo. Si él estaba dispuesto...

Suspiró, triste, conmovida.

–¿Se lo dijo?- preguntó.

–Me enteré hace tres semanas, y desde entonces me enfrasqué en mi misma y en mis dudas. Me alejé de él- explicó.

–Pero lo sabe ¿o no?- inquirió.

–La noche en que por fin cogí fuerzas después de hablar con Lanie- dijo, haciendo una pausa para limpiarse una lágrima y poner un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda, dejando ver aquella parte morada- fue cuando me hizo ésto- y volvió a llorar.

–¿Te dijo algo o te insinuó algo que te haga pensar por qué actúa ahora así?

–Me dijo algo que me dejó perpleja y ofendida- dijo, recordando, amargamente, las palabras del escritor- dijo que me había perdonado por, supuestamente, ponerle los cuernos con el millonario Eric Vaughr que me pidió ayuda como guardaespaldas en un caso, haca ya casi un mes.

–¿Ocurrió algo?

–No. Claro que no.

–¿Y qué le pudo hacer pensar que sí pasó algo?

–Casi nos besamos, pero todo quedó claro, le dije porqué. Pero no pasó nada. Lo juro- dijo, al borde de las lágrimas.

–¿Qué cambios le has visto en estos días?- dijo, sin indagar más en aquel punto.

–Pues es eso lo que me tiene desconcertada y preocupada. Ayer llegué, como ya te dije, y vi en su mirada algo distinto, oscuro, que jamás había visto en él antes. Y después, como si nada, empezó a besarme, despreocupado. Como si la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros no le importara o no hubiera estado. Y a la mañana siguiente, estaba contento, risueño. Hasta que intenté de nuevo sacar el tema del embarazo, el dije que teníamos que hablar, y de nuevo volvió aquella gélida mirada. Y lo raro de todo es que sus ojos se vuelven negros, ni rastro de azul, sólo negro.

–Como si fuera otra persona.

–Exacto.

–¿Y estás segura que no ha pasado por esto antes?

–Segura, me hubiese enterado.

–No estoy seguro a ciencia cierta de lo que le puede estar pasando. Para ello tendría que hacerle algunas pruebas, hablar con él, con lo que me has dicho es posible que sí esté enfermo. Pero quiero hablar con él.

–¿Y cómo hago para traerle aquí? No querrá, dijo.

–Pues tendrá que hacerlo.

Dijo, volviendo a su posición inicial, a la formal, a su inquisitiva mirada.

Ella asintió. Se levantó, aún sumida en sus pensamientos, entretenida en las palabras del doctor. Él sólo podía vera marchar, y deseo que no tuviera razón sobre el diagnóstico de Richard.

–-

Decir que tenía que traer a Richard para que lo examinara era fácil, lo difícil era hacer aquello posible.

Estaba decidida a hablar con Burke, contarle todo lo ocurrido y sus dudas sobre el estado mental del escritor. Pero cuando estaba paseando por las calles de la Gran Manzana de vuelta a su apartamento, se dio cuenta de algo que hasta entonces ni se había molestado en replantearse.

¿Cómo iba a hablar con Richard después de lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo podría tan siquiera mirarle a los ojos y no pensar (aunque creía fielmente que no era su culpa) en el monstruo de la otra noche?

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba, ya había llegado a la puerta del portal del edificio de su casa.

Se encontró con las puertas del ascensor en las narices, y aunque estuvo tentada de subir en él, desechó la idea, sugeriéndose a sí misma, casi auto-aconsejándose que de ir por las escaleras le ayudaría a despejar su mente aunque fueran unas milésimas de segundo.

Suspiró e hizo caso a su subconsciente, que empezó a asentir complacido cuando la detective empezó a trotar escaleras arriba.

La puerta de su pequeño apartamento apareció ante sus ojos avellanas a los pocos segundos de haber subido los dos últimos peldaños de su rellano.

Suspirando y cogiendo aire mientras recuperaba su respiración, rebuscaba entre las llave, hasta que, segundos después, abría la puerta. De nuevo, sumida en sus pensamientos.

–Pensé que ya no te iba a ver en todo el día.

Se dio la vuelta, y su mano se posó en la empuñadura de su glock, instantivamente. Todos sus músculos se tensaron al ver quien se encontraba en la salita de estar, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ella.

–¿Castle?- se quedó atónita, confusa por encontrárselo allí- ¿cómo has entrado?

–Tengo una copia, ¿recuerdas?- dijo, agitando su juego de llaves delante de sus ojos.

Castle llevó su mirada allí donde la detective aún tenía sujeta su mano, donde descansaba la pistola de ésta. Kate siguió la mirada del escritor, dándose cuenta también ella que no había apartado su mano de la funda. Pero, sorprendiéndose a sí misma y al mismo Castle quien la miraba escrutador, no quitó ni movió ni un dedo. Dejando la mano allí donde la tenía, incluso, sin darse cuenta, apretando el agarre alrededor del arma.

–¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó cuando vio que la detective se tensaba y le miraba entre asustada y dudosa. Con un toque de enfado.

–¿De verdad que me vas a preguntar eso?

–Es que si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría.

–¿No te acuerdas qué pasó a noche?

La posición de la detective cambió, dejando reposar la pistola en su funda, quitando la mano de ahí para pasársela por su flequillo, exasperada, derrotada por la situación. Y se pregunta cómo han llegado a eso. Qué es lo que habrá pasado. Qué coño es lo que le pasaba a ese hombre. Y mientras intentaba responder esas cuestiones, se sentó donde minutos antes estaba el escritor, enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

–Kate...

El escritor se acercó a la detective, preocupado, desconcertado. Se sentó en el brazo del sofá que se encontraba al lado de ella. E hizo el intento de poner una de sus manos en el hombro de la detective para hacerle saber que él estaba allí con ella. Pero en aquel momento la detective no pudo pensar en aquel acto como un mero intento de apoyo. Se levantó bruscamente, remoloneándose su pelo, y permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran libres por su rostro.

–Kate- y el escritor también se levantó, siguiéndola, intentando que le diera una explicación a todo aquello que no lograba darle sentido.

–Estás enfermo Richard, muy enfermo- dijo la detective, rompiendo a llorar cuando enfrentó los ojos azules de él.

–¿De qué hablas Kate?

Su cara expresó perplejidad- ¿de qué hablo?- dijo, suavemente, intentando poner en orden aquellos pensamientos que empezaban a agolparse en su mente. Eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para poder decírselo sin derrumbarse ella también.

Cuando tuvo el valor y las ideas claras, le hizo un gesto al escritor para que se sentase, y sin preguntar, obedeció.

–Llevas unos semanas que no eres tú mismo- decía, mientras intentaba no volver a derrumbarse delante de él- y tampoco es que estuviera yo también muy bien de ánimos estas semanas. Por eso fui anoche a tu casa para aclararlo todo. Tu distanciamiento...al principio estabas receptivo, y vi algo en tus ojos que nunca antes había visto. Eran negros, no azules. Y me asusté.

Cuando dijo aquello alzó la mirada y analizó el cuerpo del escritor, su caras, sus expresiones. Estático, casi se podía decir que estaba en shock, o perplejo ante la situación.

–Yo...

Pero lo detective levantó la mano en señal de silencio, pidiéndole con gestos que la dejara terminar hasta el final.

–Cuando te dije que debíamos hablar, te pusiste tenso. Y tus expresiones fueron duras. Lo raro es que aquello duró apenas unos segundos, después, de pronto, tus ojos volvieron a brillar. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor.

Esta vez fue Richard quien encaró la mirada de la detective, viendo una sombra de tristezas en esos ojos verde avellana.

Quiso decir algo, pero lo desechó. Poniendo bastante atención en el monólogo de su musa.

–Y pensé que lo habíamos solucionado todo. Pero algo me dijo que debíamos hablar, explicar las cosas, saber por qué pasó lo ocurrido, que no dejáramos que aquella bola de nieve se hiciera más grande hasta aplastarnos. Entonces te volví a decir que debíamos hablar. Dejaste todo lo del desayuno apartado y me empezaste a hablar demasiado enfurecido. Que si me había perdonado lo que había pasado con Eric Vaughr, que lo sabías...

Enumeraba todo aquello moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, dejando que su vista se fijara en algún punto indefinido entre la mesilla del salón y en la alfombra en la que se apoyaba.

–Kate...

Volvió a decir su nombre por enésima vez desde que entró en su apartamento y se lo encontró allí dentro.

Y aunque lo hizo con todas sus voluntad, al final, como tantas veces desde la noche pasada, las lágrimas ganaron aquella batalla interna que la detective al fin y al cabo no supo dominar.

Richard se acercó más a ella. Casi se rozaban sus rodillas. Puso una manos en una de ellas y la otra en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle directamente a ese inmenso mar azul.

–¿Qué...ocurrió?- dijo, con un nudo en la garganta, temeroso por la respuesta. Su garganta se secó al pensar en las posibilidades.

–Empezaste a gritar más, y yo me quiso ir de allí, pero entonces me agarraste fuerte de mi antebrazo, obligándome a dar la vuelta. Y volví a ver aquellos ojos negros en ti. Aquellos que no son tuyos. Y mi cuerpo tembló. Intenté zafarme cuando sentí que toda la sangre se acumulaba allí y me oprimía, haciendo que me empezase a doler sobremanera. Y te golpeé.

Se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, con la vista fija en la calle que se vislumbraba tras la gran ventana de su pequeño apartamento. Richard no supo reaccionar, sabiendo que ahí no terminaba la cosa.

–Sonreíste- dijo, después volteó su rostro y clavó sus ojos en los de él- y me golpeaste.

Y toda la estancia se sumió en un completo silencio. Las lágrimas cesaron, haciendo caso a la detective que sólo estaba pendiente de la reacción de Castle.

–Oh dios mío- dijo, levantándose despacio de su sitio, procesando y asimilando todo lo que segundos antes había escuchado atentamente- ¡Oh dios mío!

Y empezó a dar vueltas de un sitio para otro, revolviéndose el cabello. Mirándola de vez en cuando, incrédulo.

- Richard...- intentó tranquilizarle.

- ¿Cómo he podido hacerte eso?- exclamó, ignorando a la detective. Las primeras lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro.

- Richard, escúchame.

–¿Escucharte?- dijo, riéndose sarcástico. Y la sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe- necesito salir de aquí, no puedo respirar.

Y empezó a correr de un lado a otro buscando la salida. Como si con todo aquello se hubiera olvidado incluso de dónde estaban.

- Richar- intentó pararle cuando vio que estaba decidido a salir de allí.

Pero el escritor hizo oídos sordos y salió como una bala, oyendo de fondo un "!Castle¡" que le rompió el corazón.

Quería olvidar, respirar. Salir de aquel infierno en donde se había metido sin percatarse si quiera de que él mismo se había metido allí solito.

Nada es real, esto no es real, se decía, rechazando todo lo que fuera que le haya contado Kate. No podía ser verdad, porque de lo contrario se había convertido en un monstruo que sinceramente ignoraba de que lo tenía dentro.

Y se perdió por las calles de Nueva York, pensando en todo.

Y mientras ella, viendo cómo no le hacía caso y se iba, se limitó a llorar, pensando también ella en lo ocurrido y en lo que vendría.

Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La lluvia empezó a empapar las calles de la Gran Manzana. El sol que a primera hora de la mañana se alzaba victoriosos sobre el cielo de NY, ahora se escondía entre las nubes negras que usurparon su trono, gobernando el firmamento.

Kate Beckett miraba por la ventana. Lágrimas por su rostro. El móvil en una mano, atenta a cualquier noticia del escritor.

Su mejor amiga, que la observaba desde ya hacia bastantes minutos, se acercó desde su espaldas, posando una mano sobre el hombro de la detective, comprobando como ésta temblaba debajo suya.

-Kate…

La detective volvió a mirar el móvil por enésima vez aquel día, pero como tantas veces atrás, en vano.

-Lo encontraremos, no puede haber ido muy lejos. Los chicos lo están buscando.

Pero la detective la ignoró, dándose la vuelta. Rodeó a su amiga y se acercó al sofá. Se sentí y recogió sus piernas pegándolas sobre su pecho, a la vez que enterraba su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Lanie no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó varios minutos observándola hasta que se acercó también ella al sofá y la abrazó. Fuerte.

La detective convulsionó en llanto, gritando, lamentándose.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa Lanie, yo…debería haberle avisado, de…debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Ahora se ha ido. Y temo que cometa alguna locura.

La detective miraba a su amiga mientras se desahogaba, después la evitó y enterró su rostro en el abrazo de su amiga.

-Nada es culpa tuya Kate, ¿me oyes?, nada.

Beckett no contestó a eso, simplemente se limitó a seguir con su dolor.

-Si le llega a pasar algo yo…no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

Y sin más se levantó, saliendo pitando hacia el baño, depositando en la taza del váter lo que sea que hubiera comido.

A mitad del camino hacia el cuarto de baño, el timbre sonó, obligando a la doctora a cambiar de dirección y a abrir la puerta.

Javier Espósito asomaba su cabeza por el umbral, esperando a que le dejasen pasar.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Lanie le miraba esperanzada.

Pero el detective negó, apesadumbrado.

-Tengo a Ryan vigilando el GPS del móvil de Castle, pero nada. Estoy esperando su llamada con algo nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo está?

Lanie lo miró y él la correspondió con lo mismo, pero en sus ojos se veía una preocupación aún mayor que la de la doctora, mezclada con impotencia e ira.

Aquellos sentimientos que se despertaban en situaciones similares a esa.

-Se está echando la culpa de todo esto. Ya sabes, carga con todo lo malo del mundo sin tener que hacerlo.

Los dos agacharon la cabeza en una sincronización rara en ambos.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En el baño, echándolo todo por el retrete.

El detective asintió, comprensivo.

-Javi, dime que todo se arreglará.

-Te lo prometo.

La doctora sonrió amargamente, y se acercó hacia él, necesitada. Y sus labios se fundieron en uno.

Pero un mensaje en el móvil de Espo les interrumpió.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó.

-¿Qué?

-Ryan, ha perdido la señal. No hay manera de localizarle.

-¡Joder!- exclamó de nuevo el detective, después de escuchar cómo el cuerpo de la detective caía al suelo, inconsciente.

Lanie corrió y se agachó, casi bruscamente, en el suelo, cogiendo con cuidad pero con delicadeza la cabeza de su amiga entre su pecho y su brazo derecho. Con la mano izquierda intentaba despertarla dándole pequeñas palmadas.

-Ayúdame a tumbarla en su cama, necesita descansar. Tanta angutia no es bueno, ni para ella ni para el bebé.

-¿Bebé?

La doctora asintió.

Espósito se permitió unos segundos no muy prolongados para procesar aquello. Estupefacto.

Después entre ambos dejaron a una desvanecida Kate en su cama.

-Cuídala. Intenta que se tranquilice- la mirada que le otorgó la mujer lo dijo todo- sólo inténtalo.

-Haré lo que pueda- dijo a la vez que observaba a una durmiente detective. Acariciando su rostro. Lágrimas retenidas surcando su rostro.

-No sabes lo que está sufriendo. No lo sabemos. Esto es peor que todo lo que nos ha pasado.

Se limpió las lágrimas que caían, pero en vano, las nuevas lágrimas sustituían a las anteriores.

Espósito no contestó, conforme a lo que dijo. Dejó de estar de pie para sentarse al lado de Lanie, acariciando su espalda a la vez que posicionaba otra mano en su hombro. La doctora acarició la mano del hombro.

-¿Cómo vamos a superar esto?

Javier besó su cabeza, aguantando las lágrimas él también. Pero una se escapó, se la limpió antes de ser descubierto.

-Lo haremos- dijo- Siempre lo hacemos.

Por más respuesta la doctora asintió.

-Debo irme. Avísame cuando se despierte.

Ella asintió.

-Y si me necesitas- volteó para mirar al hombre- llámame también.

Ella sonrió de lado, agradeciéndoselo con la mirada.

Espósito se acercó a la forense y la besó dulcemente, diciéndole lo que no le dijo con palabras.

-Estoy aquí.

-Lo sé.

Y después de un último beso, más largo que el anterior, el detective abandonó el apartamento de su hermana. Dirigiéndose al loft de su hermano.

* * *

Martha se preparaba una copa de vino mientras ojeaba una revista en la encimera de la cocina americana.

Cuando tuvo la copa en mano, se dirigió a uno de los sofás y allí se hundió con afición en la lectura de las últimas novedades de los famosos.

Cuando se estaba riendo sobre un chiste que hacía el reportero, el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo su tiempo de relax.

-¿Detective Espósito?

Dijo extrañada, a la ve que dejaba la copa medio vacía en una mesa alojada en un lado de la puerta. El detective siguió sus movimientos con su mirada.

-Siento interrumpir- dijo.

Martha levantó una mano indicándole que no tenía importancia.

-Y, a qué se debe su visita, ¿Richard se ha metido en problemas?- la preocupación empezó a surgir por el cuerpo.

-No es eso, en parte.

Martha le miraba extrañada, iba a decir algo, pero Espósito se adelantó.

-Por favor, déjeme entrar para explicarle.

Y se echó a un lado para que el detective entrara en la casa de su hijo.

Javier entró dubitativo en el interior del loft, preparándose en su mente las palabras adecuadas que diría.

Nervioso, aceptó el ofrecimiento de la actriz para que se sentara en el sofá de enfrente. Cara con cara. Nerviosismo contra preocupación.

Dos segundos en silencio y Javier por fin habló.

-¿Está Alexis en casa?

La anciana negó y el detective suspiró, un peso menos en sus hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Espósito?

Aunque se extrañó de esa toma de confianza que nunca había visto en aquella mujer, no comentó al respecto.

-Lo que le voy a decir puede que le coja por sorpresa, y no es que sea yo el idóneo para contárselo, pero necesito su ayuda y no veo justo que no sepa esto de su hijo.

Se encorvó más sobre sí mismo.

-Me está preocupando.

El suspiró y respiró profundo, cogiendo fuerzas.

-Verás…

Las facciones de la anciana se iban tensando a medida que el relato cobraba fuerza, para cuando todo terminó, los ojos de la mujer se encontraban bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Oh dios mío!- y sin impedirlo se permitió llorar delante del detective.

Espósito o movió ni un músculo. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando Martha pareció tranquilizarse, se dio cuenta entonces del tiempo que había perdido, de una forma o de otra, para encontrar al escritor.

-Martha, necesito que se tranquilice y que me diga si sabe de algún lugar en el que pudiera estar Richard.

Martha negó.

-Lo siento, no tengo la menor idea.

-Inténtelo- dijo, posando por primera vez una de sus manos en la de la actriz, transmitiéndole apoyo, tranquilidad.

-Puede que haya un lugar, un sitio antes de llegar a Central Park. Un pequeño edificio.

-¿Qué hay allí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Está bien, dime la dirección- dijo, sacando su habitual bloc de notas, apuntando a la vez que Martha le dictaba.

-Lo tengo.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse en busca de aquel lugar, pero la voz, tras varios segundos callada, hizo que se parara unos pocos metros de la puerta.

-¿Y ella?

Él la miró con una expresión ya conocida por ella. Martha asintió comprendiendo.

-Tráemelo y por favor- dijo de nuevo haciendo que el detective le mirara a esos ojos azules, a los mismos que su compañero- no deje que haga ninguna tontería- suplicó.

-Lo prometo.

Y salió de aquella casa, dejando a una anciana actriz con su dolor.

Martha se quedó allí parada, in saber qué hacer después de aquello, una idea rondó su cabeza. Cogió su bolso, y tal y como iba, salió por la misma puerta por la que había salido minutos antes Javier Espósito.

* * *

Richard Castle paseaba por las calles de NY sin importarle que la repentina lluvia se le estuviera calando en los huesos.

Llevaba horas de aquí para allá, intentando poner sentido a todo lo que le estaba pasando, a intentar recordar cómo empezó todo o por qué. Pero nada surtía efecto.

Sin haberse percatado de ello, más por instinto que por otra cosa, había acabado delante del edificio. Aquel lugar que le hacía darse cuenta que no era el único en aquel lugar, que había peores situaciones que la que él estuviera viviendo.

Pero aquel día no lo veía con los mismos ojos, no se sentía con fuerzas de entrar allí y hacerlo como lo hacía normalmente.

Desechó la idea de pasar a dentro, y continuó su camino. Decidiendo que necesitaba de esa botella de bourbon que descansaba en su vinoteca. En el loft.

* * *

Dio un volentazo, ignorando los pitidos de fondo de los coches, sabiendo que cesaría en cuanto escucharán la sirena de su coche.

Cruzó las calles con una velocidad que no fue consciente hasta que aparcó de forma brusca, para su sorpresa.

Miró por encima de su hombro, rezando ver al escritor por allí.

Se abrigó más fuerte la cazadora, saliendo del Crown Victoria, haciendo frente a la lluvia que azotaba a la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Recorrió aquella acera, buscando el edifico.

Una tienda de juguetes, un pequeño restaurante y una pequeña tienda pasaron por sus ojos antes de posarse en la dirección indicada.

Sorprendido, volvió a mirar la dirección para verificarla, de nuevo desconcertado por dónde había terminado.

_"Clínica Para Discapacitados de New York"_

Sin poder creérselo aún, entró.

De pronto el olor a desinfectante y otros propios de hospitales que no pudo identificar le llenó las fosas nasales, dejándolo noqueado por unos segundos.

Contempló el ambiente. No era un gran hospital, pero por lo que pudo comprobar aquello no era impedimento para que la clínica siguiera su curso.

Vislumbró a la recepcionista a unos pocos metros delante de él y se acercó a preguntar.

Una mujer rechoncha, con cara dulce, castaña y con unas gafas colgándole del cuello, alzó la vista y se fijó en el hombre que tenía delante.

-¿Si?- preguntó, sus ojos verdes clavados en los marrones del escritor.

-Verá, necesito su ayuda.

-Usted dirá- dijo, dejando el informe que tenía sujeto para prestarle atención.

-Necesito si… ¿Richard Castle suele venir por aquí?- necesitaba preguntar aquello.

-Sí, últimamente no ha aparecido, pero solía venir cada viernes por la noche.

-Vaya- dijo en un susurro, conociendo aquella nueva faceta del escritor e impresionándose por ello- Y no sabrá si hoy a parecido, ¿verdad?

-No, lo siento, como he dicho últimamente no viene por aquí, como cosa de un mes o así.

-Vaya- volvió a decir, decepcionado por aquella respuesta.

-Yo sí que lo he visto.

Espósito se dio la vuelta encarando a una enfermera, aproximadamente de su edad, castaña y de ojos claros.- Lo vi como hace media hora pasar por aquí y hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

-¿El qué?

-Pues, primero que me extrañara que se quedara mirando por un rato la fachada y que finalmente no entrara.

El detective asintió, incitándole a que siguiera.

-Parecerá raro y a lo mejor no es lo que parece, podría haber sido por culpa de la lluvia, pero juraría que estaba llorando.

El detective no se extrañó conociendo la situación aquello no le pilló por sorpresa.

-Y no sabrá a donde habrá ido, ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad es que no, pero pude ver que iba calle arriba.

"El loft" fue lo que saltó en su cabeza, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-No las de- sonrió.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando una mano envolvió su brazo.

-Si lo ve, por favor, hágale saber que aquí se le está echando de menos, ¿lo hará?

Javier miró los ojos claros de la enfermera, quizás azul claro, quizás gris, en aquel momento no supo diferenciar de qué color eran sus ojos, pero los miró, y asintió afirmando.

-Descuida, lo haré.

Y por tercera vez aquel día, dejó otro edificio a su espalda, dirigiéndose hacia otro, esperando que por fin en aquel estuviera el escritor.

* * *

Richard llegó a su casa con la misma expresión que lo había acompañado durante todo el día.

Pasó de largo del perchero, quedándose con el abrigo puesto, sin ganas tan siquiera de quitárselo.

Se acercó decidido al minibar/vinoteca que había en uno de los compartimentos de la cocina, alcanzando a coger la botella de bourbon y un vaso justo del estante de arriba.

Se sirvió allí en la encimera, en la cocina, viendo, cuando se dio la vuelta, como al sol le quedaba poco menos de una hora para ocultarse. Fue en ese momento consciente del tiempo malgastado desde que había entrado en casa de Kate.

Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que era el único que se encontraba en la casa. Se concedió la posibilidad de la duda, preguntarse dónde podría estar su madre y su hija. Pero cuando descubrió que su cerebro no podía darle dicha información, cogió su vaso, la botella, y se dirigió al saló.

Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de cuero donde horas antes una despreocupada Martha Rogers degustaba uno de sus vinos favoritos ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Y la botella de bourbon empezó a bajar considerablemente a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Su garganta empezó a quemarle duramente tras la segunda copa, pero no le importó, siguió bebiendo.

Quería olvidar, sufrir. Sufrir por el daño causado.

Una tras de otra. Apenas quedaba poco más de la mitad de la botella cuando su subconsciente le habló. Le iluminó lo que creía oscuro para siempre.

_"¿Seguro que bebiendo y emborracharte lograrás olvidar todo?" _

-Déjame- dijo, en un susurro que hubiera escuchado cualquiera que se encontrara allí.

_"¿Crees que de esta manera estás sufriendo como ella? Sé sincero, no es ni la mínima parte de lo tú le hiciste."_

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- rió sarcástico. Si alguien lo escuchara pensaría que estaba loco. Hasta él mismo lo creía.

_"Tú y yo sabemos que no hay otra elección. No hay otro camino."_

El escritor suspiró, las lágrimas pugnando por salir.

Su vista se cavó en la fotografía que descansaba en el cristal de la mesilla.

La tomó entre sus manos. La sonrisa de la detective inundando su campo de visión.

Su llanto resonó en toda la casa.

_"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."_

El escritor asintió sabiendo que nadie podía verle. Sabiendo que, con quien quiera que estuviera hablando, ya se había ido.

Se levantó como un resorte, como si fuera automático.

Se acercó al baño, y cogió todo lo que hubiera en el botiquín de éste. Cualquier pastilla, por insignificante que pareciera.

Volvió de regreso al salón y se sentó justo en el mismo sitio.

Contempló de nuevo a la detective, enmarcada, y por un momento sospesó la idea, las demás posibilidades, pero de nuevo aquella voz volvió a hablarle.

"No. No hay otra forma. No más daño. No volverás a causar sufrimiento. Ya no."

Las lágrimas fluían por el rostro del escritor, descontroladas.

_"¡HAZLO!"_

Y sin más, como antes, el líquido anaranjado de la botella empezó a bajar considerablemente, pero esta vez acompañado de todo tipo de pastillas que el escritor lograba meterse en la boca.

Cuando terminó con la botella, su vista empezó a nublarse, a ponerse negra allí donde todo era nítido.

Y antes de sumirse en la más completa oscuridad, pudo escuchar, como si estuviera años luz de donde él creía encontrarse, como empezaban a tocar en la puerta y su nombre el nombrado.

No pudo n quiso contestarle.

Su corazón se comprimió y lo sintió como si estuviera a mil kilómetros por segundo, como si en cualquier momento pudiera explotar.

Su cuerpo pareció desencajarse de su cabeza, o sintió nada de barbilla para abajo.

Lo nubla con manchas negras empezó a oscurecerse y sin más todo a su alrededor ennegreció.

Javier entró tumbando la puerta, estaba harto de esa situación, ya no importaba si alguien estuviera en la puerta. Sabía, estaba seguro que el escritor estaba allí dentro y no iba a permitir que le dejara allí tirado y él sin poder hacer nada por su amigo.

Cuando se incorporó y fijó su vista mejor en el salón, pudo ver, con horror y espanto, cómo el cuerpo del escritor descansaba en el sillón, una botella completamente vacía en la mesilla y un montón de envoltorios y paquetitos de pastillas alrededor de Richard.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡CASTLE!- gritó horrorizado.

Corrió hacia el sofá, y la imagen se vislumbró peor de lo que a primera vista se veía.

Con las manos temblorosas, y con temor, fue a tomarle el pulso, para maldición suya, apenas tenía.

Llamó a una ambulancia a la vez que, con mucho cuidado, depositaba el cuerpo del escritor en el suelo y empezaba a hacerle la reanimación boca a boca.

-Vamos Castle, vamos amigo. No nos puedes hacer esto. No puedes hacerle esto a Kate.- decía mientras presión en su pecho.

Volvió a probar su pulso. Maldiciendo a todo lo existente.

Richard Castle no tenía pulso.

* * *

Kate se revolvía entre las sábanas, apretando cada vez más sus ojos, viviendo una de sus peores pesadillas.

-Castle no…

Lanie miró a su amiga revolverse y se acercó a ella, intentado despertarla. Martha se quedó en segundo plano, esperando.

-Castle, no por favor…

Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por los ojos de la detective, Martha se rascaba la nariz, intentando que aquellas palabras no le afectaran. No podía venirse debajo de nuevo, no ahora.

Lanie zarandeaba a su amiga, preocupada.

-Kate, despierta, es sólo un sueño.

Pero la detective no reaccionaba, es más, su cuerpo empezó a agitarse con mayor intensidad.

-¡CASTLE!

Su gritó resonó en todo el cuarto. En los oídos de las otras dos mujeres. Resonando en sus cabezas como un martillo incansable.

-Kate, ya paso, ya…

Decía mientras acunaba a su amiga, quien sollozaba en sus brazos.

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

-No ha sido una pesadillo. La interrumpió- tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo malo le ha pasado a Richard- decía mientras volvía a sollozar.

Y en aquel instante el móvil de Lanie sonaba. Era Espósito.

-Dime.

Y su semblante cambió. Dejando caer el teléfono en la cama. Dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Nuera y suegra se miraron, una con el cansancio grabado a fuego en el rostro. Otra con temor y preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Corría por el inmenso pasillo blanco. Con las luces fluorescentes cegándola a medida que avanzaba. Sus pulmones pidiéndole a gritos una bocanada de oxígeno.

La pasividad de la recepcionista hizo que la ansiedad aumentara y estuviera a punto de cogerla de las solapas y descargar todas aquellas emociones que sentía en aquel momento en la rubia mujer.

Pero desechó la idea. La habitación 47 fue la clave para retener aquellos impulsos.

Lanie junto con Martha intentaban a duras penas seguir el ritmo acelerado de la detective, quien ni siquiera había reaccionado ante los insultos de algunos pacientes por la brusquedad en que la mujer se abría paso por el hospital.

Martha miraba de reojo a la doctora y ésta la imitaba. La anciana tenía los ojos humedecidos y reprimía el llanto.

Aquella llamada les había tomado por sorpresa, ¿Richard en el hospital?, era algo de lo que ninguna estaba preparada emocionalmente en aquel momento.

Las tres mujeres corrían, las que se quedaban atrás intentaban pedir disculpas, llevándose más insultos por ello.

El detective Javier Espósito apareció de pronto delante de las narices de las mujeres.

Lanie se lanzó a sus brazos nada más conectar sus miradas.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?- y el abrazo era interrumpido por una detective envuelta en lágrimas, explotando por no poder con ello.

-Beckett, tranquilízate y siéntate y…

-¡No!- le interrumpió- ¿Qué coño ha pasado, Javi?

El detective resopló. Vio a las tres mujeres allí paradas, expectativas.

-No…no lo sé. Recorrí toda la puta ciudad y…me lo encontré así. Fui a su casa, hablé contigo- dijo señalando a Martha- y fui a su lugar. Después volví al loft y…me lo encontré allí tirado, sin pulso y…con paquetes de pastillas alrededor de él. Una botella vacía en el suelo.

-¡Oh dios mío!- fue lo único que consiguió decir la actriz. Fue lo único que se escuchó.

La detective se dejó caer derrotada en una silla. Enterró su cabeza en sus manos, los rizos castaños, alborotados, cayéndose en su cara. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus lágrimas sin tan siquiera tener fuerzas para retenerlas.

Lanie se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros de Kate. Pero está se zafó, brusca.

-Ahora no.

Dijo, y se apartó de aquel grupo.

-Tengo que avisar a Alexis- Martha se alejó, con lágrimas libres por el rostro.

-Me lo prometiste- fue lo único que dijo la doctora después de ver cómo pasaba un minuto desde que se fue Martha y cómo Kate ni se acercaba a ello.

Espo alzó su cabeza, desconcertado.

-Me prometiste que nada como esto ocurriría, me lo prometiste.

-Yo…- pero no se atrevió a decir más, hizo una mueca, y pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de su novia, y ella se aferró a su pecho, y se permitió llorar.

Al cabo de varios minutos, apareció Martha de nuevo, y su corazón se encogió al ver el panorama.

Cogió fuerzas y se acercó lentamente, dudosa, hacia su nuera.

-Katherine…

Pero ella ni se inmutó al escuchar su nombre de pila.

Martha posó sus manos n ambos hombros de la detective, y notó como ésta temblaba debajo de ella. Instintivamente achuchó a la mujer en sus brazos, apretándola más cuando Kate empezó a romper en llanto.

El médico que atendió en todo momento al escritor apareció por el pasillo y se encontró con toda aquella estampa, y por un momento vaciló si hablar o dar marcha atrás y salir de aquel embrollo. Pero se lo pensó dos veces y carraspeó.

-¿Familiares de Richard Castle? Soy su médico, el doctor Parker- sabía que aquella pregunta era estúpida, pero la rutina se apoderó de él.

Y los asistentes levantaron sus cabezas, antes cabizbajas, y encararon a los ojos del doctor. Éste se sintió intimidado antes todos aquellos pares de ojos fijados en él.

Y por unos segundos sintió un nudo en s garganta que no bajaba, impidiendo que hablara. Contempló a los familiares de su paciente por varios segundos más y tras tragar saliva sonoramente, nervioso, se decidió a hablar.

-El señor Richard Castle vino al hospital habiendo ingerido múltiples pastillas mezcladas con alcohol, las cuales impidieron que el corazón bombease sangre. Para cuando lo metimos en el quirófano había sufrido una parada cardíaca que estuvo a punto de matarle. Gracias a dios pudimos controlarla y ahora se encuentra estable. Pero sigue en estado crítico.

A Martha le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que sentarse para poder asimilar todo aquello que acababan de decir. Como una jarra de agua fría.

Espósito miró a Lanie, ésta miraba a su amiga. Kate miraba a un punto indefinido, soltando lágrimas, en silencio. Sus manos posadas en su plano vientre.

-El señor Castle…- y el nudo volvió al esófago del médico, odiando profundamente los momentos en los que tenía que comunicar noticias como esa.

Como cuando entró al principio, los allí presente volvieron a levantar sus cabezas. Los mismos ojos de antes, aún más apagados, clavados en los suyos.

-El señor Castle se encuentra en coma- y fue el turno de él para agachar, avergonzado, su cabeza. Y sin más dejó a aquella familia rota para que pudieran procesar todo aquello.

-Esto no nos puede estar pasando…

La detective se zafó del abrazo que aún la estaba envolviendo la actriz. Y empezó a dar círculos, aparrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Katherine…

-No…nece…necesito salir de aquí. Necesito respirar.

Y salió corriendo de allí.

Lanie hizo el intento de levantar y seguir a su amiga, pero la mano de Martha la obligó a pararse en seco, volteando para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Déjala, lo mejor es que esté un momento a solas. Lo necesita para asimilar todo esto.

Javier contemplaba todo aquello en silencio, sin fuerzas para levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba.

-Javier- éste levantó se fijó en la mujer que lo había nombrado, sorprendiéndose. Martha intentó sonreir al ver la cara del detective, pero se quedó en una mueca un tanto amarga- ¿Por qué no vas a por el doctor Parker?, necesito que me diga exactamente como se encuentra Richard.

Éste asintió y se fue. Martha se acercó a la doctora, que seguí perdida en las terminales del gran pasillo, suplicando que por aquella puerta que separaba la calle de aquel frío y tétrico lugar apareciera su amiga. Cuando Martha se vio obligada a traerla de vuelta al mundo real, la cara de la forense ya estaba inunda en lágrimas.

Al igual que la de la detective, quien luchaba con uñas y dientes contra el repentino viento que la azotó y la hizo tiritar de frío nada más poner un pie en la calle.

Aún esperaba el pellisco que la despertaría de aquella pesadilla, las palmaditas en la cara que le hicieran abrir de golpe los ojos y darse cuenta que nada de aquello era real. Las voces que la conduciría hacia la luz de un nuevo día, uno en el que la oscuridad no lo invadiera todo.

Se dio la vuelta y fijo sus ojos avellanas en la gran cruz que colgaba de la fachada del hospital.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias volviéndola más loca de lo que ya parecía estar. Y sonrió amargamente. ¿Es que antes no lo estaba?

Rememoró las semanas pasadas en busca de algo que pudiera haber cambiado, algo que hiciera que hubiera provocado toda aquella situación, lo que detonó cual sea que fuera el trastorno del escritor, como estaba haciendo desde que todo aquello le explotó en la cara. Pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que en los intentos anteriores.

No encontraba algo lo suficientemente gordo como para haber empezado aquello.

Seguía martirizándose, reprochándose la situación en la que se encontraba, culpándose de todo.

Miró a cielo con los ojos empañados sintiendo como, a pesar de que era de noche, le escocieron los ojos al hacerlo.

_"¿Por qué permites que ocurra esto? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Es que no hemos sufrido a bastante?"_

Sintió ganas de gritar aquello, pero las retuvo, sintiendo como ya algunos ojos de los transeúntes eran fijados en ella. En una mujer mirando al cielo y llorando.

Respiró hondo antes de bajar la cabeza y enfocarla en las puertas del hospital. Miró la hora en el reloj de su padre y decidió que ya había estado el suficiente tiempo afuera, quiso entrar, pero alguien la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-¿Kate?

Ésta se dio la vuelta, reconociendo la voz, deseando que en aquel momento se le tragara la tierra, no quería pasar por aquello, no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Pero aquellos ojos azules, idénticos a los que en su día la enamoró, la miraban suplicantes, interrogándola con la mirada, esperando alguna repuesta por su parte.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a mi padre?

La adolescente le miraba temerosa, angustiada.

La detective la miró tiernamente e instintivamente se llevó una mano de nuevo a su vientre, lo que provocó sorpresa en la chica.

-¡Oh dios mío!

Y corrió al encuentro de la detective posando una mano encima de la de la detective, llorando a la vez que sonreía.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Tres o dos días.

Ambas sonreían, emocionada. La detective olvidando por apenas unos minutos la tragedia que la aguardaba dentro de las puertas que tenía detrás suya.

-¿Y papá lo sabe?

Y tan pronto como Alexis pronunció aquello, la sonrisa desapareció, convirtiéndose en una mueca, siendo percatada por la chiquilla.

-¿Qué ocurre Kate?

La detective suspiró, notando como por enésima vez sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sintiéndose estúpida.

Alexis no supo reaccionar de otra forma y no quiso presionar a la mujer, aunque se muriera por dentro por saber lo que ocurría en aquel momento. Se acercó a la que ya consideraba como madre y la abrazó, fuerte.

La detective volvió a suspirar cogiendo fuerzas para poder contar aquello a una mujer de veinte años. Poder contarle en lo que se había convertido su padre y por qué.

Se puso a la altura de Alexis y posó una mano en la zona baja de su espalda, empujándola hacia un banco libre enfrente de ellas, incitándole a sentarse allí.

La detective respiró hondo y las palabras salieron de ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sintiendo como se quitaba un gran peso del pecho que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba ahogando.

-…y es posible que tu padre esté pasando por algún trastorno del que de momento desconocemos.

-¡Oh dios mío!- la misma exclamación con pocos minutos de diferencia. Pronunciadas por distintos motivos.

Alexis lloraba, encogido su corazón. Abrazó a su _madre _más fuerte que antes, apretándola más a ella, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Lo siento, lo siento…

No supo por qué se disculpada con ella, pero tampoco quiso contestarle, se aferró a aquel abrazo que la chiquilla había iniciado, sintiéndose más segura en aquel momento, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Volvió a posar una de sus manos en la zona baja de Alexis, obligándola a levantarse.

-Será mejor que volvamos con los demás. Tu abuela querrá estar verte.

Y ella asintió.

Las dos se encaminaron hacia las entrañadas de aquel escalofriante lugar. Donde de nuevo uno de los miembros de aquella gran familia luchaba entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

_"Tres días después"_

Aún no se había despertado del repentino coma en el que el escritor se encontraba.

Las ojeras estaban bien marcadas debajo de los ojos de la detective, haciendo que aparentara más vieja, que aumentara su edad en tres escasos días.

El doctor había accedido a dejar visitar a Castle y a partir de entonces entre Martha, Kate y Alexis no lo dejaban solo.

Las constantes vitales no había variados en aquellos días. Por mucho que el doctor le dijera que era pasadero y que tarde o temprano despertaría, las esperanzas en la detective habían escaseado hasta el punto de agotarse.

Richard yacía tranquilo en la cama de la habitación, siendo iluminado por los rayos del sol del nuevo día.

Los ojos de la detective analizaban las facciones de su novio, suplicando que un simple gesto, aunque fuera mínimo, que indicara que podría ver de nuevo aquellos ajos azules que tanto hacía que perdiera la cordura.

-Tienes que salir de éste, ¿me oyes? No puedes dejarme, no así.

Acercó su silla más si podía a la cama de su amante, y acarició su rostro, extrañando su contacto, su suave piel…

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla izquierda de la detective, pero se la quitó antes de que ésta pudiera aterrizar en sus desgastados vaqueros.

Posó la mano que no estaba en la mejilla de Castle en una de las de él, entre lazando sus dedos. Rezando porque despertara.

-Te quiero. _Siempre_- y se inclinó, rozando sus labios con los de él. Necesitando mayor contacto que el acariciarle. Queriendo saborearlo.

Pero se quedó en eso, en un beso necesitado pero a la vez temeroso, dudoso.

Suspiró apenada, derrotada, rota. Volvió a sentarse en la misma silla en la que aquella mañana se había levantado, perdiendo su vista en el paisaje que le ofrecía el exterior. Los rayos del sol perdiéndose por los grandes edificios, dándole a NY un acogedor calor.

-Querida.

Desvió su vista de la ventana y la fijó en la actriz, quien estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando lo que le pareció su permiso.

-Martha, entra…

-No estás sola en esto, lo sabes ¿no?

Kate clavó sus ojos en los de la anciana. Sinceridad y preocupación contra desesperación y horror. Verde contra azul.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado?-dijo, segura de que lo había escuchado todo.

-Lo suficiente para decirte que si Richard no llega a salir de ésta- paró, clavándose en la palidez de su hijo, y tragó saliva al imaginarse aquello- no estás sola. No cuidarás de ese bebé tú sola.

Kate sólo pudo asentir.

Martha la miró, esperando algo más de la detective, peo no llegó nada.

-Vete a casa. Descansa.

La detective le sostuvo la mirada a la actriz, pero cedió. Aquella silla le había dejado con un dolor de cuello que iba en aumento.

-Gracias.

Martha le iba a contestar, pero prefirió asentir y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba ocupado por Beckett.

-Pero volveré dentro de un par de horas- dijo dándose la vuelta antes de abandonar la habitación.

Y Martha repitió los mismos movimientos que en su momento los había hecho la detective.

Cogió una de las manos de su hijo y la apretó fuerte contra la suya, deseando con ese agarre que su hijo no desapareciera. Y se inclinó sobre la cabeza de él para besarlo en la frente. Dulce, suave.

-Ella te necesita Richard, más que nunca. No nos hagas esto. Por favor hijo, despierta.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y los recuerdos vinieron a ella como una oleada de calor. Sofocante, asfixiante.

Suspiró. Dejó su bolso en el primer lugar que encontró. En una esquina entre la puerta principal y el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cómodo sofá, sintiendo como le cansancio se apoderaba de ella.

Se recostó. Acomodó su cuerpo entre los pliegues del sofá y metió un cojín entre sus piernas mientras que cogía otro para usarlo de almohada.

Y sin ser consciente de ello, el sueño la venció, descansando por primera vez en días.

Un ruido estrepitoso la despertó de golpe tres horas después de haberse quedado dormida.

Extraña y más por instinto, alargó su mano en busca de su bolso, intentando encontrar su pistola, pero se dio cuenta que la había dejado en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros más a alejados del sofá.

Para cuando quiso moverse para cogerla, escuchó pasos detrás de ella y tomó entre sus manos lo primero que le pareció útil en aquel momento. Maldiciendo su estupidez por haber cogido el paquete de pañuelos de papel que anteriormente descansaba en la mesilla.

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de mirar al sujeto que había entrado en su casa y tan rápido como se volteó, apuntó y lanzó el paquete.

El gruñido de un hombre le llenó sus oídos, y entonces fue cuando su vista se clavó en él.

Jim Beckett se masajeaba la frente dolorido, levantándose lentamente del suelo.

-Nunca imaginé que caería por un paquete de _clínex._

-¿Papá?

-Hola- Jim sonrió a su hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo has entrado?

-Me diste una copia, ¿recuerdas?- decía a la vez que seguía masajeándose la sien- acabo de llegar de mi viaje y quise sorprenderte, pero me tropecé y bueno…-dijo señalando su frente- recuérdame que nunca más venga a tu casa por sorpresa- y se fijó en que le había empezado a salir sangre por causa de una pequeña brecha provoca por el golpe con el paquete.

La detective se dio cuenta y fue al encuentro de su padre.

-Lo siento yo…- pero se vio interrumpida.

-La culpa es mía, debí avisarte.

La detective negó.

-Es que llevo unos días estresada. Ven, te voy a curar eso.

Y se dirigió al baño seguida de su padre.

Jim no preguntó por aquello, no había estado en NY durante varias semanas y atribuía aquello con cierto escritor de Best-seller y se dijo que si ella quería compartirlo sería todo oído pero no iba a presionarla en lo contrario.

Acercó una mano a la mejilla de su hija y se la acarició, sonriendo tiernamente.

Aquel gesto llenó de ternura a la detective y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te he echado tanto de menos.

-Sólo he estado fuera tres semanas.

-Me han parecido años.

Jim despegó a su hija de su pecho y comprobó duramente cómo ésta lloraba.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Y la detective se aferró a su padre nuevamente, más fuerte, más necesitada.

Y decidió contarle todo a su padre, descargando toda su frustración con ello.

-Esta situación me supera- dijo varios segundos después de acabar su relato- siento que en algún momento me va a ahogar hasta asfixiarme y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Nunca he visto una mujer más fuerte que tú, y sé que lo afrontarás. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Todo se solucionará, te lo prometo- decía a la vez que acercaba a su hija a su pecho, dejando la cabeza de ella reposar en él.

No creyó en aquellas palabras de su padre, no quería creérsela, porque sabía que si lo hacía y estaba equivocado no podría vivir con aquello y el pozo sin fondo en el que se había convertido su vida se haría más alto, imparable e inalcanzable.

* * *

Se permitió cerrar los ojos unos minutos, dejando su mente volar hacia los días atrás, rememorando todo lo sucedido, pensando si podría algún día salir de aquel infierno.

Si su hijo sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperarse. Sabía que lo era, pero las esperanzas eran escasas como para confiar en la fortaleza de su primogénito.

Inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás hasta que notó cómo los músculos de su nuca se tensaban. Y abrió los ojos, contemplando el blanco techo de la habitación.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a clavar sus ojos en su hijo.

-Tienes que despertarte- volvía a suspirar- por Kate.

Y cómo si el nombre de la detective hubiera sido la clave, sintió cómo la mano de su hijo, anteriormente lacia y enredada en la suya le apretaba fuertemente.

Bajó su mirada y contempló aquello, sintió la cama revolverse y subió de nuevo la cabeza, observando cómo los ojos del escritor estaban fuertemente cerrados, deseando poder ser abiertos.

Y entonces sucedió. Abrió los ojos de golpe, cerrándolos instintivamente cuando le cegó la luz del día, y se reincorporó en la cama a la vez que parpadeaba para acostumbrarse.

Y Martha sonrió como nunca antes.

* * *

Kate seguía abrazada a su padre, sintiendo el hombro de éste húmedo, cuando notó en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus vaqueros unas vibraciones que le obligaron a despegarse de su padre.

Ni siquiera pensó en mirar a la pantalla, y siendo para ella un desconocido y por costumbre contestó con su peculiar y escueto _"Beckett"_ que pronto quedó en el olvido cuando escuchó aquellas palabras tan necesitadas como el respirar.

_"Richard ha despertado". _


End file.
